


i'll sing (a song) to you

by scionavarielle



Series: to love is (to write) [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Words make you think. Music makes you feel. A song makes you feel a thought.”<br/>― E.Y. Harburg</p>
<p>based on the <a href="http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115731725979/send-me-a-song-and-ill-write-a-drabble-that"> send me a song </a>request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everything has Changed - Heffron Drive

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy this :)

[ Everything has changed - Heffron Drive ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghrLjkXIluM)

Stevie knows that one day everyone will leave, walking their own paths – including him. Therefore, he should consider that  _this_ is just a usual separation with his other teammates before. Xabi is just leaving –  _leaving_ him – to find his own steps. He  _should_ be happy with his friend who has finally found what the  _best_.

Yet he couldn’t describe how it’s hard to crook a smile, wishing Xabi well and good luck. It’s never this hard with the others. He could only manage a simple hug and a forced smile. No words coming out from his mouth and it seems like Xabi understands because Xabi doesn’t say a thing. No soothing and empty promises, just a simple holding hand.

They both just don’t want to admit. That somehow, everything has been different ever since they have met each other.

Saying goodbye has never been so hard for both of them.


	2. Hounds to Hamartia - Poets of the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _What you leave reaches for you in your stead_

[Hounds to Hamartia - Poets of the Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vmD1jhmW2U)

Mats doesn’t know the man in front of him. He only knows the shy and timid young man. But this, the confident and cold man before him – this person is a stranger to Mats. But Mats is not one to complain because he knows he’s the  _reason_ why this man  _changed_.

“So, Marcel. How are you?” He asks, a simple meaningless gesture of conversation.

The man – Marcel – smirks (since when is he able to smirk like that? Mats thinks) and shrugs his shoulders. “You mean how I am after you  _left_ me the next morning with nothing? Not even a simple letter?”

Mats cringes because there’s a hint of sarcasm in there. He knows even if he apologizes it won’t mean anything because Marcel is right, he  _had – has – left_ the man before only because a simple thing that he doesn’t want to admit –  _not even now_.

“Why?” Marcel sounds hurt.

Mats couldn’t say that he’s afraid –  _afraid_ of taking Marcel to a downfall.  _Afraid_ of admitting that he’s in love with Marcel. But that has never once stopped haunting him and now, he has to face his own fear.

�190 words�

[(Send me a song and I’ll write a drabble that revolves around it)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115731725979/send-me-a-song-and-ill-write-a-drabble-that) 


	3. The Promise: "Into the Light" - In this Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll wait for you, Steve.”

([The Promise: Into the Light - In This Moment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ir-KDRv0LmE))

  


Their hands intertwined one another. Steven has a hard time to realize what is happening right then. He remembers the driving, the fight, then the light – oh the light and then the horns and the rest is gone. He could remember he’s looking at his side – Xabi staring right at him, smiling. His hand tries – tried – to reach Xabi but it hurt a lot.

Xabi mouthed something and it’s blurry but Steven tried hard to take what his partner – soulmate – told him. But then it’s black again. The sound of sirens and people shouting are the last thing he could hear.

He opens his eyes to realize he’s somewhere he doesn’t recognize. He looks for Xabi but found nothing except a sleeping Torres on a chair. Steven shifts his body, waking Torres up. Wasting no time, he asks, “Where’s Xabi?”

And the next thing happens in that room is the shouting agony coming from Steven.

_“I’ll wait for you, Steve.”_


	4. Now - Troublemaker

([Now - Troublemaker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pw972Kl3L0))

 

All his mind telling is that this is wrong. Kissing your junior — no matter how hot he is or how much you have a crush on him — in the middle of dance floor in some club that you’re being dragged by your friends is so wrong. At least that’s what Atsuto keeps repeating inside his mind.

But blame the alcohol and stupid voice keeps telling him to just do it. Atsuto’ll be damned for sure but he knows that  _now_  is what matters.

 _Now_ , with Julian’s skillful tongue (where did the younger man learn to kiss like that anyway?).

 _Now_ , in the middle of loud music and some wolf-whistles.

 _Now_ , with how Julian whispers in his ears, saying, “You don’t have any idea how much I want this, want you.”

� 130 words � 


	5. Nothing - The Script

([Nothing - The Script](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMihKmoYfe8))

The rain is pouring hard on him, covering his tears which are there since forever. He has been standing in front of the apartment as long as he could remember. Shouting the name of the owner – Frank, Frank, Frank – but no one comes out.

He ignores the look of the other passers-by. Who are they to even judge him? They don’t know him – John Terry – don’t know about what he’s doing there, in front of someone’s apartment, shouting like a madman.

He’s not crazy, he’s just desperate and desperate people take drastic action. His phone keeps ringing – probably from his friends, looking for him. John doesn’t want to hear anything right now. All he needs – wants – is to meet the owner of the apartment, Frank – his _boyfriend_ , his  _partner_ , his  _other half_.

But why? Why hasn’t Frank said anything?  _Nothing_ at all? Not even opening the door for him?

_(“John’s at Frank’s apartment again, isn’t he?”_

_“I’m afraid so. I’ve tried to call his phone many times but it only reached his voicemail.”_

_“When will he realize that Frank is **not** here anymore?”)_

�183�

[(Send me a song and I’ll write a drabble that revolves around it)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115731725979/send-me-a-song-and-ill-write-a-drabble-that) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don't make them too OOC


	6. Chapter 6

[Cayman Islands - Kings of Convenience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-ppARtcQfo)   


“One of these days, mom is going to ask,” James says.

Silva shrugs it off, casually leaning on the other’s shoulder. “They’ll separate us for sure.”

James pats Silva’s head gently, knowing it could help soothing Silva. “They will find out sooner or later.”

“We can make this as secret until we graduate and move away from here.” Silva looks at James, eyes blinking with hope and James could only smile at that. “We can still be _together_ , James,” Silva says in a low – and dangerous – tone.

Nodding hesitantly, James pecks Silva’s forehead. “Then, this will be our little secret.”

� 100 words  � 

* * *

[(Send me a song and I’ll write a drabble that revolves around it)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115731725979/send-me-a-song-and-ill-write-a-drabble-that) 


	7. Better the Devil You Know - Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard

[Better the Devil You Know - Kylie Minogue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgvhvaSQZeE)

“Steve, your relationship with Xabi – it’s not – it’s not healthy you know.” Jamie tells him.

Steve groans. It’s not the first time he heard that sentence, but they don’t understand.

“I know.”

“He left you and then come back to you, then when you guys look all happy together, he leave  _again_. And you’ll let him back crawl to you with open arms  _if_ he comes back. I’m sick with that.”

“Yeah? Then you don’t have to. It’s my life, I can deal with it.”

“Why?”

“Because, Jamie, this is the only way our relationship could work and we’re happy.”

�100�

* * *

 

[(Send me a song and I’ll write a drabble that revolves around it)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115731725979/send-me-a-song-and-ill-write-a-drabble-that) 


	8. Humanoids - Erik Durm/Mats Hummels

##  [Humanoids - TVXQ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAC5KRMyiQk)

The first things that he catches when he opens his eyes are the pair of brown eyes and a gentle smile greeting him.

He doesn’t know who this man is – man? How does he even know that word?

The man in front of him – Mats, from the nametag on the white coat he reads – how could he know it’s read as Mats?

“M – mats?”

The man, probably Mats, smiles widely and pats his head.

He wants to know so many things, but first of all,  _who_ is he? What’s his name?

“You must be surprised, hi, hello my name is Mats and you are ER-1K, but we can call you Erik. You’ll learn lots of things. I’ll be  _teaching_ you, don’t worry. So, welcome Erik, welcome to your new  _home_.” 

  ** ** _[(Send me a song and I’ll write a drabble that revolves around it)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115731725979/send-me-a-song-and-ill-write-a-drabble-that)_****


	9. Leave Right Now (John Terry/Frank Lampard)

##  [Leave Right Now - Will Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvKFuUkcjag)

It’s hard to look at John when the captain stares at Frank like that. Frank could only hear the clock’s ticking and their breaths.

“Why?” John finally asks the question – one that Frank could not even answer.

He could only shrug, avoiding John’s eyes.

“I see,” John says in a weak tone.

No, John couldn’t see  _that_ , couldn’t realize how he has given such influence to Frank that much. Frank does and perhaps that’s why he has to go, to leave John.

And it’s supposed to be the right decision, but why his heart hurt so much, Frank doesn’t know.

� 100 words � 

* * *

[(Send me a song and I’ll write a drabble that revolves around it)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115731725979/send-me-a-song-and-ill-write-a-drabble-that) 


	10. Skinny Love - Erik Durm/Marco Reus

[Skinny Love - Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tg5zqFZ_Dj8)

Standing in front of the mirror while washing his hands, Erik could see a mess on his reflection.

It gathers lots of courage and persuasion from Matze to finally agree to come.

His mind wanders to the past –  _their_ moment,  _their_ touches, the cuddles,  _them_ , but everything is in the past now. Things happened and they separated, couldn’t take with the fights and the jealousy.

Erik thinks it’s not easy for both of them to move on, but he’s wrong. At least that’s what he sees when he gets out from the bathroom, sitting between the guests.

When the music plays and he sees  _him_  walking through the aisle, Erik knows he’s been too naïve. He thinks there will be  _them_ in the future, but he’s wrong. He should have accepted that long ago.

So when he’s asked if he wants to sing at the wedding party, Erik nods. This is the time for him to start anew.

He chooses his song –  _theirs_  – and finishes it brilliantly judging from the wild claps from the crowds.

And for the first time that day, Erik finally could stare at Marco’s beautiful eyes and smiles, true from his heart. He opens his mouth to say, “It never is a  _skinny love_  to me.”

� 210 words � 

* * *

[(Send me a song and I’ll write a drabble that revolves around it)](http://amarielrandomwords.tumblr.com/post/115731725979/send-me-a-song-and-ill-write-a-drabble-that)


End file.
